


Drink up my love

by jellyfishfics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (it's Iwaizumi), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dorks in Love, Dry Humping, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, I don't think there's enough "Iwaizumi is the supernatural creature" in the iwaoi tag, I have to write trans Oikawa before I leave this fandom or else I'll explode, Kissing, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Trans Male Character, Trans Oikawa Tooru, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Iwaizumi Hajime, Vampires, eat good y'all, it's a little angsty in the beginning I guess, so here it is, they're idiots in an unfortunate situation basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfics/pseuds/jellyfishfics
Summary: Iwaizumi is a vampire. Oikawa is still human.And it’s hard, sometimes, to visit home every other weekend and lie to his parents. To stop by the Iwaizumis’ and not tell them their son is alive, or at least the closest equivalent to living Oikawa has discovered exists. To light incense at a false altar with Iwaizumi’s picture. But the hardest part of this situation, Oikawa has found, is pretending not to be utterly in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 23
Kudos: 278





	Drink up my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nitorai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitorai/gifts).

> Long time no write! I know most of the people who are familiar with my iwaoi work want me working on a different fic, but I'm pretty blocked on it right now, and I needed a change of pace
> 
> This fic is dedicated to my number one fic supporter and friend, Ai! Thnx for always supporting me bby, giving me the longest comments possible, and sending me fic recommendations! (like the one that inspired this one lol)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this! ;)
> 
> ALSO, I just wanna note that I'm trans, but comfortable using feminine terminology for myself, hence how I write Oikawa in this fic, but that in no means this should be expected of all trans authors! Please respectful and mindful of this, and I also hope any trans readers understand as well.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_Oikawa walked up the mountain like a man possessed. _

_He didn’t like getting near this mountain. Ever since the accident a year ago, he couldn’t stomach the sight of it. Every time he saw it, he would remember being up at the peak, at the edge where the rail had broken, watching the police haul his best friend’s mangled, bloody bike up the steep slope. _

_Oikawa remembered seeing the bent out of shape metal, and imagining Iwaizumi’s body in a similar fashion. He ran to the ledge and threw up over the edge of the cursed slope._

_In the end, they couldn’t find Iwaizumi’s body. _

_The funeral was a miserable affair; Oikawa couldn’t keep anything down between Iwaizumi’s disappearance and the service, so he was gaunt and wrung out of tears. Iwaizumi’s parents sobbed the whole time, and Oikawa’s whole family came with him to show support for their neighbors and friends. The picture they had of Iwaizumi smiling made Oikawa’s hollow heart ache._

_Yet here he was, hiking up the winding path that led to the peak, like a puppet being pulled by steel-wire strings. Oikawa’s stomach was churning, and he thought he might throw up all over himself as he kept trekking._

_But he made it to the peak without losing the contents of his stomach, and once there, he felt the hold that forced him up the mountain let go. Oikawa resisted the urge to collapse to the ground; he felt sick and shaky all over._

_Someone was standing right at the spot where Iwaizumi fell, bathed in moonlight. They had fixed the rail, but Oikawa would always remember the sickening spot._

_He wanted to yell. Wanted to scream at that person to get away from there. That they’d fall and die too. _

_Oikawa opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Yet the person turned around and looked at him._

_In the moment their eyes met, Oikawa fell to his knees. Because there was Iwaizumi, his best friend, standing there, looking very much alive._

_Oikawa didn’t know what to say. He had screamed everything in him at the heavens a year ago._

_Iwaizumi seemed just as surprised. His red eyes were as wide as Oikawa’s eyes felt, and his mouth was agape, revealing his fangs--_

_Wait. Red eyes? Fangs? Was Oikawa seeing Iwaizumi’s ghost? That would honestly make more sense than Iwaizumi being alive, no matter how much that thought hurt Oikawa._

_“Tooru?” Iwaizumi asked, as if he was the one staring at a ghost. Oikawa wanted to cry. “What are you doing here? No humans should have been able to come up here.”_

_Humans? What do you mean, Iwa-chan? Aren’t we both human? Oikawa wanted to ask, but his throat stayed choked up._

_Iwaizumi frowned, brows furrowing. “You need to leave. Now.”_

_No, No! Oikawa wanted to scream. I finally found you! You can’t send me away! I missed you so much, Iwa-chan…_

_Iwaizumi started walking towards him, and Oikawa felt tears spilling down his cheeks. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that if he couldn’t see it, it’d stop happening._

_Oikawa heard Iwaizumi’s footsteps stop before him. “Please go back. I don’t want you to hate me.”_

Oikawa wakes with a start. He blinks a few times to adjust to the time of day, and wipes the drool from his mouth (and chin, ew.) He straightens in his seat, stretching his back from being slumped over a table for the past few hours. He’s still in the study, and looking down, he sees that he’s drooled a puddle into his notes and thankfully not his textbook.

There’s no more natural light, so Oikawa goes to the window and sees the last bit of the sun sink under the horizon. Perfect timing.

Oikawa yawns and stretches again, walking back to the table and lighting the oil lantern he brought with him earlier. Oikawa needs to remember to invest in flashlights. He thinks about using the flashlight in his phone, but that would waste the battery, and the old, decrepit manor that Iwaizumi has taken residence in since his “passing” hardly has any outlets. They were probably added as an afterthought, before the place got abandoned.

Oikawa walks the creaking halls of the manor with only the sound of the lantern swinging in his grip to keep him company. When he first started living with Iwaizumi, Oikawa would play music as he roamed around the manor alone, but Iwaizumi complained that hearing eerie pop music from far away when he woke up felt too horror movie-ish, and told Oikawa to stop.

Oikawa rolls his eyes. He wants to tell Iwaizumi that they’re practically living in a horror movie scenario anyway, so why bother, but that would be too callous of him.

Shrugging the thought off, Oikawa continues through the manor, opening the thick curtains that block the sunlight during the day. The full moon fills the window with pale light. Oikawa moves on to the next.

As Oikawa does his nightly routine, he thinks back to his dream of the day he and Iwaizumi reunited. It’s not a day he’s particularly fond of. He remembers all the fighting and arguing that occurred after the dream left off, just to get Iwaizumi to let Oikawa stay with him. Oikawa had swapped all his classes to the earliest he could the following semester, so he could sleep in the middle of the day and be awake with Iwaizumi during the night. 

Now, he is in the middle of his second year at university, pretending to board on campus so he can live in secret with Iwaizumi. It’s hard, sometimes, to visit home every other weekend and lie to his parents. To stop by the Iwaizumis’ and not tell them their son is alive, or at least the closest equivalent to living Oikawa has discovered exists. To light incense at a false altar with Iwaizumi’s picture. But the hardest part of this situation, Oikawa has found, is pretending not to be utterly in love with his best friend.

Iwaizumi is a vampire. After they stopped yelling and Iwaizumi conceded to have Oikawa live with him, he explained that when he “died,” a vampire had attacked and turned him, then staged the whole broken rail and disfigured bike as a diversion. Iwaizumi was suffering during the process of changing, so he couldn’t remember who the guy was, but he is determined to find out, so he’s staying on the mountain until that vampire returns.

And Oikawa will stay with him. That’s what they agreed. But as time creeps on, Oikawa hopes that vampire never appears. He knows that thinking is selfish, but he fears that once Iwaizumi get the answers he needs out of that vampire, he’ll vanish. Without taking Oikawa with him.

Oikawa doesn’t care that Iwaizumi needs to drink blood rather than eat, and can’t be out in the daytime, but he can’t stand the thought of Iwaizumi leaving him forever.

He went through it once. He’ll never do it again.

Oikawa finishes opening all the heavy curtains, and then takes the stairs up to the bedrooms. He passes his own, and opens the next door. A four poster king bed looms in the middle of the room against the farthest wall, and the black velvet curtains are drawn shut. Oikawa strides in, setting the lantern on the nightstand, and opening all the curtains around the bed. Iwaizumi sleeps on his stomach in the middle of the bed. He snores lightly, mouth wide and fangs out, and Oikawa smiles at the sight.

He really loves him.

Oikawa moves away from the bed to open the blinds of the window in the room, to let the moonlight wash over Iwaizumi’s slumbering form.

“Iwa-chan, wake up. It’s nighttime already.” Iwaizumi doesn’t move, so Oikawa sits on the edge of the bed and shakes his shoulder. Iwaizumi is almost _too_ still, and Oikawa nearly panics.

But Iwaizumi opens his eyes slowly, and blinks up at Oikawa sleepily.

Oikawa wonders if he’ll ever get used to the red color Iwaizumi’s irises are now. But before Oikawa can contemplate more on them, Iwaizumi reaches up, and pulls Oikawa down onto the bed.

Oikawa ends up half sprawled on the bed, head just meeting the pillows, and Iwaizumi looming over him. His fangs are glistening, and his eyes are so red Oikawa can’t tear his gaze from the glow of them.

He doesn’t even realize that Iwaizumi has moved until he feels the prick of sharp fangs against his neck. A red fog has been obscuring Oikawa’s sight and thoughts.

“I-Iwa-chan, wait, I…” Oikawa tries, but the red fog increases, and makes him dizzy.

That seems enough to snap Iwaizumi out of his trance though. Roughly, he shoves himself up and away from Oikawa, and Oikawa feels the fog dissipate from his senses.

Iwaizumi gasps, looking horrified and ashen, before turning to face the wall opposite Oikawa. After a length of uncomfortable silence, “Get out,” is all he says.

“But Iwa-chan, we should talk about this,” Oikawa suggests. “You know that I--”

Iwaizumi whirls back on him, furious. “GET OUT, I said.” Oikawa shrinks back, so he softens his expression. “Go get breakfast ready. I’ll be there shortly.”

Oikawa feels his face fall in disappointment, but nods and does as told. He closes the door softly behind him, and resists the urge to bury his face in his hands. Oikawa knows they’re both stubborn and unwilling to budge on this issue. But Oikawa has _reasons,_ while Iwaizumi keeps giving _excuses._

Oikawa has never won against Iwaizumi, but he’s determined to now.

***

Oikawa watches Iwaizumi sip microwave heated blood from a traditional teacup. Oikawa is wearing a frilly white blouse tucked into high-waisted black pants, and Iwaizumi has put on a black dress shirt and charcoal slacks.

When they first started living together, Oikawa thought it would be fun to dress up and match the theme of their estate every day, even going as far as making a trip to Harajuku and going through every goth themed store on Takeshita Street. He’s still pleasantly surprised Iwaizumi plays along with him.

He sips from his own cup of miso soup, and cuts into his agedashi tofu with his chopsticks. Oikawa doesn’t like agedashi tofu, but he eats it because Iwaizumi can’t anymore, and seeing it on the dining table always makes Iwaizumi smile. Oikawa learned how to make it from Iwaizumi’s mother, after all.

***

After they finish eating, they go into the study so Oikawa can resume studying, and Iwaizumi can read. Oikawa chews the end of his pencil as he reads the same page of text for the fifth time, retaining nothing. Oikawa looks instead at the wavering flame inside the lantern as he comes to a decision.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, shutting his book and standing from the table.

Iwaizumi looks up from the book he’s reading. “What, Shittykawa? Need help with math again?”

“No. I want us to talk. About earlier.” Oikawa tries not to fidget under Iwaizumi’s stare. Instead, he puffs out his chest. He’s the proud Oikawa-san! Even if Iwaizumi is a vampire, he’s still Oikawa’s best friend. He’ll listen to him.

Iwaizumi sighs. “We’ve been over this. The answer is no.”

Oikawa grits his teeth and feels his jaw set. “Why? Why can’t you just feed from me? You can’t keep drinking bagged blood or from animals anymore. You get hungrier with every full moon. You need _fresh human blood,_ and I have it! Hell, I can make more of it as long as I eat and drink! I don’t get why you keep refusing!”

Iwaizumi snaps his book shut and throws it onto the side table beside his chair. He stands up and though he’s still shorter than Oikawa, his commanding presence is making Oikawa’s knees feel weak. But he refuses to buckle.

“Tooru, you remember that gala I took you to, a month back?” Iwaizumi asks.

Oikawa nods. “That lavish vampire party in Kyoto, right?”

“And do you remember the ‘Feeding Room’?” Iwaizumi continues.

Oikawa suppresses a shudder. He does. As soon as the vampires in attendance saw Oikawa accompanying Iwaizumi (Oikawa had thrown a tantrum and pouted until Iwaizumi agreed to bring him along), they were immediately invited to the Feeding Room for some fun. Oikawa thought vampires had a weird way of naming the rooms where they kept the food at parties.

He was wrong. There was food, of course, and waiters roaming around with glasses of wine and horderves, but the vampires were the ones grabbing them, to feed to the humans seated on their laps.

All the humans were dazed out, blood oozing from their necks and wrists, in various states of undress. It was the most debauchery Oikawa had seen in his whole life, but he didn’t get to stare long, because Iwaizumi immediately grabbed his arm, and yanked him out of the room.

“So what?” Oikawa shoots back, ignoring the flush creeping up his neck at the memory.

“So you’ve seen what feeding does to humans. I refuse to do that to you.”

Oikawa frowns. “I trust you, Hajime. You’d never hurt me, and you can’t stay hungry like this. You’re just going to end up attacking a stranger and I know that’d hurt you more.”

Iwaizumi is quiet for a long beat. Oikawa is almost afraid he said something to set him off, but then, quietly, Iwaizumi admits, “I don’t want to hurt you, either.”

Oikawa smiles softly. “You’d never--”

Suddenly, Iwaizumi pushes him back against a bookcase, and there’s the awful crunch of wood under extreme force. Oikawa looks to see Iwaizumi’s hand by his head, crushing one of the bookshelves under his palm.

“What do you know!?” Iwaizumi snarls, fangs bared and eyes so red Oikawa thinks they might start bleeding soon. “What do you know about me, now that I’m a monster? I could kill you!”

“You wouldn’t…” Oikawa starts, but Iwaizumi isn’t listening.

“I’ve never bitten a person before. What if I drain you of all your blood?”

“Iwa-chan--”

“What if I wake up from a feeding frenzy with your body limp in my hands?”

“Hajime, stop--”

“What if I accidentally turn you? Can I even do that? I’d rather die than have you suffer my fate.”

Oikawa doesn’t think this is the best time to tell Iwaizumi that he wouldn’t mind becoming a vampire if it meant being with him forever. What he does need to do is find a way to calm Iwaizumi down.

Oikawa closes his eyes and tries to remember how Iwaizumi always calmed him down when he was stressed out and having a panic attack. He lets his head sink back until his neck can no longer bend, and then snaps forward, bashing his forehead against Iwaizumi’s.

It isn’t exactly like the time in middle school when Iwaizumi gave him a nosebleed, but he hopes it works nonetheless.

Iwaizumi has to take a step back from the surprise of the attack, and stutters a little as he gathers his bearings. Oikawa doesn’t give him the opportunity to say more as he takes a step forward, and gathers Iwaizumi’s face in his hands.

Iwaizumi’s red eyes have the shine of tears about to fall on them, and Oikawa thinks he can find them beautiful. Then he closes his own eyes to kiss Iwaizumi right where he headbutted him.

Iwaizumi sucks in a sharp breath, and Oikawa can feel tears run over his hands still on Iwaizumi’s cheeks. When Oikawa pulls away, Iwaizumi has more or less composed himself.

“How are you not afraid of me?” Iwaizumi whispers in the small space between them.

Oikawa thinks he any say any number of things to break the tension and reassure Iwaizumi, like, ‘You’re my best friend,’ or ‘You could never dream of harming the great Oikawa-san,’ but he decides it’s better to say the truth.

“Of course I’m scared,” Oikawa begins. “And I know you are too. I can’t imagine what you’re going through. Two years ago you were human, and now you have to come to terms with what you’ve become, while learning how to survive all over again. I know you’re having a hard time, and you’re rejecting yourself. But I also know that’s not going to help either of us in the long run.” Oikawa takes Iwaizumi’s hand in his and gives it a squeeze. “I’m scared of what’s going to happen when you drink my blood. I’m scared that I’ll lose myself like all those other humans at the party. That’d be so embarrassing…” Oikawa tries to laugh, but it just comes out as an awkward chuckle. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes are boring into his, hanging on his every word like the more Oikawa talks, the closer he is to finding salvation. Oikawa swallows the nervous lump in his throat.

“I’m scared, but I trust you Hajime. I trust you, so please trust yourself. Let me help you, and I’m sure things will turn out ok.” He gives Iwaizumi a wobbly smile. “Don’t we always get through every obstacle together?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t reply. He just keeps staring through Oikawa like he can see all that he is. Oikawa blushes, and licks his lips nervously. Maybe he has to say it. Play the card closest to his heart.

“You know, Iwa-chan, I lo--” before he can finish, Iwaizumi scoops Oikawa into his arms and seals their lips in a kiss. Oikawa lets out an “eep,” in surprise, but Iwaizumi just takes advantage of Oikawa’s mouth opening to push his tongue in.

Oikawa has his legs locked around Iwaizumi’s waist, so he can feel Iwaizumi backtracking until he sits them both back in his chair. Oikawa squirms to free his legs and get into a more comfortable position on Iwaizumi’s lap, and ends up accidentally breaking the kiss.

Iwaizumi doesn’t seem to care though, immediately moving to kiss the side of his jaw and down his neck.

“Hajime, not that I’m not enjoying this, but uh, are you answering my confession or are you just distracting me from it?” Oikawa hopes the answer doesn’t hurt him, but he needs to know. His heart is in his throat and he might choke on it.

“I’m telling you that I already know,” Iwaizumi says in the huskiest voice Oikawa has ever heard, not pausing from kissing.

It takes a while for Oikawa’s brain to catch up beyond the stimulation Iwaizumi is giving him. “...what?”

Iwaizumi huffs, as if annoyed he has to be parted from Oikawa’s skin. “I knew. I knew from before I became a vampire, dumbass.”

Oikawa thinks his eyes have gone impossibly wide. “Huh? From before…?”

“You’re just so slow to understand your own feelings, and you’ve only ever been confessed to, so I wanted to be sure and wait until _you_ confessed to _me._ But you took much longer to spit it out than I expected you to, so when you finally just said it now, I couldn’t wait for you to finish.” Iwaizumi continues kissing up and down Oikawa’s neck, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

Oikawa feels like his brain has short-circuited. Iwaiuzmi knew about his feelings. And _didn’t say anything._

Oikawa leans back and Iwaizumi looks up, confused. Then he swings his head forward and headbutts Iwaizumi _again._ Only this time, he has no intention of kissing it better.

“What the hell, Iwa-chan!? You knew all this time? Were you just making fun of me?” Oikawa thinks he might cry. Fuck.

_“What,”_ Iwaizumi asks, absolutely flabbergasted.

Oikawa pouts, trying to fight back his tears. “You never said anything all this time! You obviously don’t care about me then!”

Iwaizumi’s mouth drops. “How the hell did you come to that conclusion? Why do you think I’m kissing you, if I don’t feel the same?”

“I don’t know!” Oikawa nearly yells. “You were always so popular with all the guys at our school, why would you choose your annoying best friend?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “You’re such an idiot, Tooru. Sure, I was popular, but who did I go home with every day? Who did I train with on our off days? Who’s the partner I can boast about?” Iwaizumi cups the back of Oikawa’s head and brings him forward until their foreheads touch. “Who have I chosen? Tell me.”

Oikawa doesn’t want to say. He knows his cheeks are blushing bright red, and he’s sulking. “Just kiss me, you gorilla.”

Iwaizumi grins, and it looks almost feral with his fangs. He pushes their lips together again, and this time, Oikawa lets himself melt into it.

Iwaizumi kisses like he plays volleyball, Oikawa finds. He’s domineering, a force Oikawa can’t help but follow, support, and feel connected to with the pass of a ball between anxious hands or the pass of a breath between anxious lips.

Oikawa starts squirming in Iwaizumi’s lap again, but not for fear of his legs falling asleep. He can feel himself getting wet. It makes his blush grow impossibly hotter; getting wet from a few kisses? Oikawa feels like a virgin in Iwaizumi’s arms.

But something bothers him. Oikawa does an experimental roll of his hips, and Iwaizumi grunts in approval before teasing Oikawa’s bottom lip between his teeth, but...he’s still soft. Oikawa is basically dry humping Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi isn’t reacting.

Well, “not reacting” is a bit of a lie; with every insistent roll of Oikawa’s hips, Iwaizumi kisses him harder, and his hands are running all over Oikawa’s back, yanking his delicate shirt out from his pants, to slip underneath and meet Oikawa’s bare skin.

Oikawa moans, and starts to unbutton Iwaizumi’s shirt. He gets halfway, then gives up trying to be dexterous enough to undo more buttons while Iwaizumi squeezes his ass. He slides his hands onto Iwaizumi’s bare chest, and moans when he can feel sparse chest hair over his still heart.

Yet, still no boner. Oikawa is confused and concerned at this point. Iwaizumi seems to pick up on it, because he separates their lips.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, still massaging the globes of Oikawa’s ass.

Oikawa feels soaking enough to be afraid that he’s making a wet spot on Iwaizumi’s slacks. Which makes asking even _more_ embarrassing, but Iwaizumi’s hands are slowing down, and Oikawa knows he won’t keep going without having an answer.

“Well, it’s just...you’re...not hard…” Oikawa says, voice descending to a whisper.

Iwaizumi blinks in surprise with wide eyes, and makes a face Oikawa knows he makes when he’s embarrassed; lips tugged down and brows furrowed, but what’s usually accompanied with a bright blush, there is none.

“It’s not because I’m not excited,” Iwaizumi admits with a sigh. “I don’t have enough blood in me to get hard or even blush right now.”

Oikawa makes a soft “oh,” and then they’re both stuck sitting there, uncomfortably embarrassed and turned on.

“Well...let’s fix that, then?” Oikawa suggests, cocking his head to one side so his neck is stretched and bared.

Iwaizumi squeezes Oikawa’s hips and then lets go. “Turn around. It’ll be easier from behind.”

Oikawa slides off Iwaizumi’s lap and is surprised by how shaky his legs are. Iwaizumi keeps his hands on Oikawa’s hips to steady him, and help him turn around. Before Oikawa can sit back down on Iwaizumi’s lap though, Iwaizumi yanks Oikawa’s pants and underwear down to his ankles with no warning.

Oikawa gasps, but doesn’t have time to voice any response, because Iwaizumi grabs his hips again and pulls Oikawa back onto his lap.

Iwaizumi brushes his lips along the shell of Oikawa’s ear. “Take them off.”

Oikawa is keenly aware of how hot his whole face and ears are. He’s even more keenly aware of how his bare sex is pressing against the fly of Iwaizumi’s slacks. As he bends over, rubbing his dripping lips over the length of Iwaizumi’s clothed dick, he feels he cool kiss of Iwaizumi’s belt buckle against his ass and can’t help but shiver. Oikawa slips his clothes free from his ankles, then straightens his back, ignoring the fact that he _has_ to be leaking onto Iwaizumi’s pants now.

Oikawa looks back over his shoulder, and mumbles, “What now?”

That expression on Oikawa’s face drives Iwaizumi wild. He spreads his legs as far as the chair allows him to, and Oikawa has no choice but to hook his own legs over Iwaizumi’s thighs to stay perched on his lap. Perfect.

“Lean back, against me,” Iwaizumi says, and having Oikawa follow his orders immediately really strokes his ego.

“Iwa-chan...this is embarrassing…” Oikawa complains. In this position, legs completely spread apart, he hears the folds of his cunt separate with a slick sound. “I don’t like this…”

Oikawa thinks if he blushes any more, he’ll burst and die.

“Relax, Tooru,” Iwaizumi says into his neck. “It’s just me here.” Iwaizumi’s hands begin to move from Oikawa’s hips. One moves up and cups his breast through his thin shirt, and the other creeps between his legs. “Is this ok?”

Oikawa nods. He doesn’t trust his voice right now.

Iwaizumi presses a kiss against the side of Oikawa’s neck while squeezing his hand over Oikawa’s chest and sliding two fingers through his sticky heat, from clit to hole.

Oikawa gasps and bites his lip to suppress a moan.

Iwaizumi takes his fingers out and marvels at the slick clinging to them. “You’re _so_ wet.”

“And I’ll dry up if you don’t get back to work!” Oikawa snaps. He doesn’t mean to sound so irritated, but he’s so embarrassed and _so_ turned on. He won’t be able to withstand any teasing.

Iwaizumi chuckles low in his throat. “Relax, I’ve got you. I’ll make this all feel good, ok?”

He dips his fingers back in and Oikawa can’t suppress and shudder arch his back. Which causes him to push his nipple directly into Iwaizumi’s waiting palm.

Oikawa just can’t win, can he?

“You’re overthinking this,” Iwaizumi soothes, running his fingers up and down Oikawa’s slick folds, pausing every now and then to tease his hole or circle his clit. His other hand squeezes his small tits, and plays with his sensitive nipples through the thin material of his blouse. 

“Maybe you should pierce these,” Iwaizumi hums, twisting a nipple between his fingers. Oikawa groans. “I know you wore this shirt without your binder or a bralette to rile me up. It’s totally see-through and I was staring at the pink of your perky nipples all though breakfast.”

Oikawa gasps, and tries to make it sound scandalized. “So lewd, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi twists the other nipple and Oikawa can feel his grin full of exposed teeth against his neck. “You like it.”

“I do,” Oikawa admits. “So let’s get this show on the road, shall we?” Oikawa emphasizes the point by rolling his hips over Iwaizumi’s still flaccid dick. “Bite me already.”

“Little shit,” Iwaizumi chuckles, and then licks a long stripe up Oikawa’s neck. 

Oikawa remembers that Iwaizumi had said that vampire saliva contains something that numbs the pain of a bite, but he can’t exactly recall. Not a lot of blood is being used for his brain right now, and even if it was, his head is all full of _Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan._

Soon, Oikawa feels the sharp points of Iwazumi’s fangs against his skin, but Iwaizumi surprises him by plunging a finger into his hole first. Oikawa’s hips jerk at the sensation, but Iwaiuzmi wraps his free arm around his waist to keep him still, and then Oikawa feels Iwaizumi’s teeth break the skin of his neck.

It hurts. It hurts a fucking _lot._ Oikawa’s dealing with pressure from below and above, and his frantic heart doesn’t know which intrusion needs his blood more. Iwaizumi’s finger is thick, and Oikawa’s only ever been fingered by himself or girls before. He never realized how thin his and their hands are compared to his best friend’s, but Oikawa thinks he shouldn’t be surprised. Iwaizumi was their team’s ace. Big hands are a given in sports.

Iwaizumi times his gulps with his thrusts, and when Oikawa feels Iwaizumi’s dick stirring to life under him, Iwaizumi presses another finger in.

Oikawa’s heart and mind feel a bit sluggish. He realizes this must be the sensation of losing a significant amount of blood. His heart is beating behind his ears at an elephant’s pace, and the room is starting to lose focus. Iwaizumi’s pants are getting tighter to the point of poking him, and Oikawa’s would be impressed with Iwaizumi’s size if he wasn’t focused on remembering how to breathe. He’s gulping desperate, clumsy breaths of air the same way Iwaizumi is drinking his blood.

When Iwaizumi lets go, Oikawa feels dizzy and exhausted. This experience alone makes him consider becoming a vegetarian. He understands how every prey animal feels now, and he feels sorry for eating them. Dully, he becomes aware that Iwaizumi has three fingers in him now, and has been scissoring him open along with the thrusts.

“Tooru? You good? Looking a little dazed there,” Iwaizumi says, and Oikawa can hear the worry in his voice. But turning his head feels like suck an _effort_ right now, and all Oikawa wants to do is nap.

But then Iwaizumi pushes his fingers in deep, and curls them and Oikawa almost jumps out of his skin with a slurred moan.

“Hey, no sleeping,” Iwaizumi says in a soothing voice, which isn’t helping Oikawa drowsiness at all. “Stay awake, babe. You still want me?”

Oikawa wants to grumble, but he doesn’t have the energy. He rolls his head towards Iwaizumi’s, and sees Iwaizumi smile in relief. Iwaizumi’s mouth is completely smeared with his blood though, so it looks a bit demented.

“You’re a mess,” Oikawa wants to say, but his tongue is still thick in his mouth, so it comes out, “Yer uh mesh.”

Iwaizumi licks around his mouth and laughs self-consciously. “Yeah, I know. But your heart rate was getting a bit too slow, so I got worried.”

Oikawa blinks, feeling more sober. “You could feel my heart rate?”

There’s a shine to Iwaizumi’s eyes, and Oikawa realizes he’s excited. “I could feel _everything,_ Tooru. It was amazing; it was like we were one being. If my heart could still beat, I think they would have synched.”

Oikawa pouts. “Isn’t that something you’re supposed to say _after_ we have sex?”

Iwaizumi blushes bright red, and Oikawa has to admit that it’s _satisfying._ “You still want to?” Iwaizumi asks, sheepish.

Oikawa is aware of Iwaiuzmi’s fingers still shallowly thrusting in him, and his erection basically stabbing Oikawa’s ass. “Sure, why not?”

“You don’t have to push yourself, Tooru,” Iwaizumi insists, licking the blood away from the wound he inflicted on Oikawa’s neck.

Oikawa shrugs. “I’m still wet, aren’t I? And you opened me up, so why don’t we just go all the way? I’m tired, but not unwilling. Just think of it like lazy morning sex. Plus, you’re super hard. Are your pants ok?”

Iwaizumi blushes more. “It’s really uncomfortable. I haven’t gotten hard since I was human.”

“Oh my god. Becoming a vampire gave you blue balls.”

Silence, then, Iwaizumi snorts. “Shut up, Tooru.”

Eventually their snickers die away, and Oikawa stands up from Iwaizumi’s lap, losing Iwaizumi’s fingers in him in the process. Oikawa doesn’t really like the sensation of emptiness.

Oikawa hears the button come undone, and the zipper come down. Oikawa is bare from the waist down and feeling cold without Iwaizumi’s body against him. Should he sit back down? Wait for a cue?

“Tooru, turn around,” Iwaizumi says, but his voice is deep and _wrecked._

Oikawa turns, and isn’t prepared for the sight of Iwaizumi’s hand wrapped around his hard on, blush dusting his cheeks, and eyes hazy.

“I want to see your face when we do it,” Iwaizumi admits shyly. “Think you can ride me like this?”

Oikawa swallows. Part of him wants to slide onto his knees between Iwaizumi’s legs and suck his big-ass dick down, but most of him is clenching around the empty space Iwaizumi’s fingers left him. So he meets Iwaizumi’s eyes, and nods.

Oikawa slides his knees into the slim openings left on the chair around Iwaizumi’s hips, and replaces Iwaizumi’s hand with his own. Iwaizumi’s dick is hot and hard in his grip, and he feels the vein throbbing. He’s wet with precome, and Oikawa can’t wait to make him _wetter._ Oikawa lowers himself, almost touching the tip to his hole, when he realizes something and jumps back up.

Iwaizumi steadies him with hands on his hips. “What’s wrong?”

“We forgot the condom!” Oikawa nearly yells.

Iwaizumi frowns. “Tooru, I’m basically dead. I don’t think I’m fertile anymore. We don’t have to worry about that.”

Oikawa squints at him. “Is that your excuse to convince me to let you go bareback?”

“Wha--no!” Iwaizumi splutters. “If vampires could have babies, why would they need to turn humans?”

A valid point. Though something niggles at the back of Oikawa’s mind, and he feels like he's overlooking something he recalls reading about when he researched vampires before.

But Iwaizumi’s dick twitches in his hand, and Oikawa is still wet and empty. So he shrugs off the nagging feeling, and gets back to business. Just as Oikawa lines the tip with his hole, Iwaizumi’s grip on his hips tightens, and yanks him down until Oikawa is fully seated in his lap, and Iwaizumi’s dick is fully sheathed inside him.

Oikawa gasps sharply, choking on air, and grits his teeth against the sensation of being stretched very _wide,_ very _fast._

When Oikawa doesn’t feel like he’s going to split in half by simply breathing, he bangs a fist against Iwaizumi’s chest. “Hajime, you jerk! You could have given me some warning! What the hell?”

Iwaizumi is panting, hard. The hands gripping Oikawa’s hips are shaking, and pricking Oikawa. ...Pricking? Did Iwaizumi’s nails suddenly grow?

Oikawa dips his head down to look at Iwaizumi’s face, and Iwaizumi’s fangs are _huge._ Even the whites of Iwaizumi’s eyes look red. “Sor, I’m sorry,” he gasps. “Tooru I’m sorry, as soon as I felt you against me, I couldn’t control myself. And I got _so thirsty.”_

If Oikawa is being honest, this is the most like a monster he’s ever seen Iwaizumi be. It’s shocking; but what’s more shocking is how _calm_ he feels.

“It’s okay, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, hugging Iwaizumi around his shoulders. “Why don’t you bite the other side of my neck? It might help you feel better?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head against Oikawa. “I can’t. What if I drain you?”

Oikawa pulls back and cups Iwaizumi’s face. “Relax. Just focus on fucking me, and take sips, only. You can manage it, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t nod, but he turns his head kiss Oikawa’s neck. He rolls his hips up, and then bites down.

Oikawa shivers at the dual sensation of having his blood pulled out of him, and having Iwaizumi’s dick pushed into him. Iwaizumi gets stronger and more confident as he drinks, so Oikawa is barely doing any work himself; simply being brought down by Iwaizumi’s hands and bounced up by his thrusting hips. Oikawa does his best to roll his hips with it and moan.

Iwaizumi stretches him in all the right ways, and Oikawa thinks with the way Iwaizumi is growling against his neck, he likes the feel of Oikawa around him too. He tends to speed up every time Oikawa clenches around him, and Oikawa thinks Iwaizumi will be close to tapping on his womb with the next couple of thrusts.

Iwaizumi pulls away from Oikawa neck with a groan. “I’m so close, Tooru.”

Oikawa keeps his grip on Iwaizumi’s shoulders, fisting the material of his shirt tight. “M-Me too. You can come inside, I’ve never felt it before.”

Iwaizumi snarls, snapping his hips faster, and _oh, there it is._ Oikawa is seeing nothing but stars and he’s pretty sure Iwaizumi’s dick hit his cervix. Iwaizumi sneaks a hand against his clit too, and Oikawa is _gone._

He sobs, feeling his legs quiver and give out, dropping himself bonelessly down on Iwaizumi’s lap, pushing Iwaizumi in further. Oikawa can feel himself squeeze so tight around Iwaizumi he almost wants to apologize, but his mouth isn’t his own right now, and all it can do is scream and whimper with Iwaizumi’s savage thrusts.

Iwaizumi grunts with a final thrust, and heat blooms inside Oikawa as he feels Iwaizumi come deep within him.

Then everything goes black.

***

Oikawa wakes up in Iwaizumi’s bed. He doesn’t feel sweaty or nasty, so Iwaizumi must have cleaned him up after showering. Oikawa tries to sit up, but his neck is _impossibly_ sore. That’s what he gets for letting a vampire bite both sides of it, he guesses.

His phone is on the nightstand, so without moving his neck, Oikawa reaches for it blindly. When he finally grasps it, he finds it’s dead. Oh well. Oikawa has a feeling it’s already morning and he’s missing his classes. He can just email in sick. The issue is missing volleyball practice, but Oikawa can’t even move, let alone imagine setting a ball.

The door creaks open, and Oikawa listens to Iwaizumi’s approaching footsteps.

“Tooru! You’re awake!” Iwaizumi sets the tray of food on the nightstand, and rushes to bed. He takes a seat on the edge and places a hand on Oikawa’s forehead. It’s cool, but not ice cold like usual.

Iwaizumi has more color to his face, so Oikawa guesses his blood is still running in him. He’s glad.

“How long was I out?” Oikawa asks, and is surprised at how raspy his voice is.

“Hours,” Iwaizumi admits. There are circles under his eyes. “The sun rose a while ago, but I didn’t want to disturb your rest. How are you feeling?”

“Pretty terrible,” Oikawa admits with a croak of a laugh. He feels like he should be on a hospital bed. Hopefully with time and practice, he and Iwaizumi can have sex that _won’t_ put him on the brink of death itself. “Pretty satisfied too, though.”

Iwaizumi smiles in relief. Oikawa loves the way his eyes shine now. He hopes Iwaizumi will keep feeding from him. “You should eat.”

Oikawa smiles. “I’d love to, but I literally can’t move my neck.”

It takes some team effort in maneuvering, Oikawa only wincing about five times, and Iwaizumi running to get more pillows, but they manage to get Oikawa sitting upright with no pain.

Iwaizumi grabs the tray of food and lays beside Oikawa, feeding him fruit first.

Oikawa sighs at the burst of each grape in his mouth. “If Iwa-chan is always going to treat me like this, we should have sex more often.”

“Don’t even joke about that,” Iwaizumi sighs. “You were limp as a ragdoll when I finished. I thought I killed you. Then you started snoring. So I hauled your ass all the way up here with my dick still inside you.”

Oikawa laughs loud, and Iwaizumi takes advantage of his wide open mouth to toss a grape inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment is you want a sequel where Oikawa is pregnant with a dhampire baby lmaooo
> 
> I appreciate all kudos, send some love on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jellyfishquips) or [tumblr](https://jellyfishfics.tumblr.com/) if you'd like


End file.
